A Spell's Discord
by Psyche Rae
Summary: An AU. When Antonio pushes Arthur over the edge, Arthur decides to place a curse on Antonio, but somehow Ludwig gets tangled in the mess. The spell Arthur casts was meant to plague the love life of Antonio, but the spell makes a twist no one ever expected. Contains Spamano, Gerita, UsUk.
1. Chapter I

Arthur growled as he stomped into his home, ignoring his parents' greetings and questions, threw his book bag onto the ground, its insides spilling all over the hall way's wooden floors. He shoved a wadded piece of notebook paper into his black sweatshirt's pocket then he pushed the hood over his pale blonde hair. He swung the basement door open and descended the creaky steps into the dust smelling cellar. He sighed as his sneakers smacked against the dull gray floor. His parents had always questioned why he had requested this of all places to be his room, but the teenager had insisted on residing in a tiny, unfinished basement.

The Brit walked towards one of his many bookcases and carefully examined every book before smiling deviously and grasping a thick leather bound one. He fell to a sitting position on the floor as he leafed through the yellow parchment for several minutes before finally finding the desired chapter. _Curses_... He copied the book's exact directions. First, he retrieved the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and smoothed in out and a scowl twisted his features as he reread the scribbly handwriting that was scrawled upon the striped page that had been previously taped onto his back all day long before Alfred had pointed in out to him. _Hi! I'm Arthur Kirkland and my fairies and unicorns are my only friends because I'm a creepy loser! _"That damn Spanish wanker!" Arthur growled as he pulled his rug off the ground baring his secret chalk pentagram that covered the majority of the floor of the tiny, dreary cellar.

Fuming, he began to gather all of the necessary supplies the curse would need. Five candles, a lighter, poppy seeds, anise seeds, and a knife. He dropped the gathered items at the start of the pentagram and began to work on the spell. Arthur flinched as he grasped the knife and pricked his finger, blood immediately swelling at the tip and splattering onto the floor. Biting his lip, he began to trace the chalk outline with the fresh scarlet. He smiled when he finished the worst part of the spell and carried on with the easy stuff. He carefully placed each candle at the five points of the bloody star. He flicked his lighter on and lit each candle, first sprinkling the anise seeds to enhance his own power, and then the poppy seeds which was said to cause relationships to be plagued with chaos. "Just a bit of that to make it worse for the idiot. He'll learn to never mess with me again." Arthur smirked as he sat in the center of the pentagram and read the spell carefully.

"For you who have wronged me

You're punishment shan't be easy

For my friends now share my wrath

And will plague discord upon your path

Your sickness may seem at first a mere dreg

But when you want mercy, I will watch you beg."

As he recited the spell the brownish red pentagram surrounding him began to glow a pale pink. He began to rip up the fringed paper into fifths placing the pieces into the flame of each flickering candle. The flames consumed the striped paper, and when they did the pentagram shined incredibly bright, blinding his vision for the second it swirled around him. About a moment later the light disappeared and left the room completely still. Arthur looked around in shock, but was quickly snapped out of his happy trance when he heard footsteps echo off of the steps. He quickly blew out all of the candles, threw them and the knife under his bed, shoved the bloody finger in his mouth, and stared up at the staircase expectantly.

He sighed in relief as Alfred appeared, who was wearing a very disgusted look on his face. "Dude? Is that blood? Artie, I think you're taking this magic thing to far," he said with his loud voice. Arthur slapped his forehead as he realized he had forgotten to cover up the pentagram. He rushed and retrieved his rug and placed is over the large star. "Shut up, Alfred! If my parents hear you I'm dead!" Arthur hissed under his breath at the dirty blonde approaching him.

Alfred didn't fuel the Brit's snap into an argument as he usually did. Instead he picked up the scowling, jade eyed man and set him gently onto the bed. Arthur blushed furiously as the other straddled his waist with a mischievous grin slapped onto his face. "Alf-" A deep kiss interrupted his words though. When Alfred broke it off he began to dig in the pockets of his leather jacket, pulling out a chain with a giant ring dangling on it.

"Here Artie, I want you to wear this, kay?"

"But isn't that your class ring? Then everyone will know that you're with me."

"I know. I don't like us being a secret Artie." He gave a small peck to smaller man's lips. "I love you."

Arthur gave a small smile while his cheeks heated up. "I-I love you too, Alfie," he murmured as he slipped the necklace over his head. Alfred kissed him again, tongues dancing with one another.

In this blissful moment Arthur forgot all about his spell on Antonio. The Brit didn't even notice that on the back of the fringed piece of paper was the math homework of Ludwig...cursing him as well.


	2. Chapter II

Antonio hummed as he walked a few paces behind the blonde man wearing a very serious expression with what seemed to be a permanent frown etched on his pale face. The Spanish man was thrilled to have such a smart guy to work with on their history project, and the two were heading towards Ludwig's home to start planning subjects and such. After walking for about ten minutes in utter silence Antonio couldn't handle the immense boredom the walk had contained.

"Ludwig, or could I call you Luddy like Feli and Gil do? Why are you always so tense? Amigo, I think you need to relax a bit, being so serious all of the time can't be healthy! Especially during sex, that couldn't be very-" The curly haired man's ramble was immediately cut off by a rather intimidating shout.

"My personal life is none of your business! Mein Gott, you are almost just as talkative as Feliciano, and no you cannot call me Luddy. Those two imbeciles aren't even supposed to call me that ridiculous name." A sigh of annoyance punctuated the shouts.

"But Luddy is such a nice name, and you know I read somewhere that if you keep all your emotions all bottled up than that can be unhealthy too! Especially when they have to do with making love." Other pedestrians nearby turned their heads to focus on the Spaniard whom picked up his pace and linked arms with the twitching Ludwig. He gave the cyan eyed man a wink and in a hushed voice continued the dreadful topic. "So, how is that little Italian of yours in bed? I bet he's awesome going down like Roma is."

Ludwig's cheeks were already flushed blood red at the others extremely obscene questions. How did that man not feel any shame about the words coming out of his mouth!? Especially in public! Everyone was staring at them... "This conversation is over now!" He barked at the idiot as he yanked his arm from the other's grip. "You are giving me a headache, so may we please continue this walk without you rambling about even more inappropriate things?" He pushed his hand through his slicked back hair while releasing another sigh. Why did Antonio have to be his partner? Of everyone in the class, why this one?

Antonio finally got the hint to shut up, but still the penetrating silence bugged him beyond belief, so he decided to whistle to some unknown tone. Ludwig twitched a bit, but it was better than being questioned about his sex life, so he let the obnoxious whistling continue. Finally, they were walking up to the porch of the German's home. Ludwig was instantly relieved that the front door was locked, meaning his older brother Gilbert hadn't returned from work yet. This already sketchy plan of working on the history project would've all gone to hell if Antonio and the albino had even made contact. Wherever those two went that asshole Francis would follow and chaos would be the result. No matter what the trio did it would always turn out bad, hence the name The Bad Touch Trio.

A habit he had gained from his closest friend Kiku, Ludwig immediately slipped off his shoes upon entering the house, ordering Antonio to do so as well. Once his Japanese friend had informed him of all of the germs that infested one's shoes he refused to allow them to be worn in the home. The Spaniard did as he was told, but couldn't resist a small chuckle at the German's OCD.

Germany frowned at Antonio's choice of socks. Was this man mentally disabled? Even Gilbert and Feliciano could manage to match their socks decently. One sock was short and wore a rainbow pattern, while the other one disappeared under then Spaniard's worn pant's leg, bright green with little sea turtles. "Antonio, don't you even match your socks when you do laundry?"

"I don't see the point. They're just socks, not like anyone can see them so I just put some random ones on every morning. Going and matching them all would take up my Roma and siesta time," Antonio answered, smiling lovingly at the turtle images swimming up his leg.

Ludwig just rolled his eyes at the other man's laziness and led him to his bedroom where they could get this damn project finished with. Hopefully, the German could keep hold of this temper and try not to strangle the obnoxious partner he was stuck with. He'd make sure to meet with his teacher after spring break was over to discuss the reason why Antonio should never be paired with him again. He took a seat at his desk chair, neatly setting his history textbook on the wooden surface next to his glowing monitor. Antonio on the other hand had decided to just lay in his bed, without permission of course. Ludwig's hands and jaw clenched tightly as he willed himself to calm down a degree or two. His annoyance was festering and he was about to explode on the rude Iberian that was nonchalantly reclining on his bed. "What should we do for the project?"

"I have no clue honestly, ha. What were the requirements for it?" Antonio sat up on the bed, clenching his bright emerald eyes closed struggling to think. "Something about World War II right?" The focused look soon dispersed off of his face, the usual cheery grin back in place along with the wide eyes.

"Did you even listen in class today? I know Mr. Romulus gets off track frequently, but he made the instructions very clear, even gave us a paper stating the directions, and yes it has to be about World War II," Ludwig sighed.

"I was talking to Feli and Roma in class today, and we got a paper? Oh yeah! I threw it at Francis for teasing Romano."

Ludwig was about to release yet another sigh when a a stabbing pain erupted in his chest radiating with agonizing pounds throughout his entire body. At first he just clenched his hands and jaw, palms being sliced by nails and teeth grinding, hoping the strange, sudden throbs would dull down. That wasn't the case. A second wave of tormenting pangs filled not only his chest, but his head to. It was as if someone was stabbing him with a dagger, again, again, and again. The large German squeezed his pained eyes closed as he stumbled out of his chair, trying to blink back tears that had gathered and blocking out the light that just made his head scream even more. Trembling, he collapsed onto his bedroom floor, the pain only multiplying every breath he took, coursing through his veins, burning. He opened his eyes, but the world soon blurred before him, everything turning black as he slipped out of consciousness

Antonio watched his partner tense up more than usual. "Hey, Ludwig, you okay?" His eyes widened as the blonde man stumbled out of the chair, the other's face now visible to the brunette. It was twisted into a state of pure agony, and then he just crumpled to the ground. Confused and worried, Antonio jumped out of his bed and knelt beside the dreadfully still man, rolling him over onto his back, relieved as he felt a steady pulse on the pale neck. Suddenly, the tanned man felt as if something was ripping his stomach in two. He clenched his stomach as the the magma swirling in his chest burned its way to his toes and and fingertips, then forcing itself upwards into his head. The explosion like bursts of pain caused him to fall to his side right beside Ludwig. His hands snatched at the rosary draped around his neck, sending prayers to God in a broken voice, barely being able to utter a word. An odd pink light appeared, surrounding him and Ludwig, glower brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Antonio was almost positive he was dead when everything around him began to spin as he too slipped away.


	3. Chapter III

"Really Nonno? What the fuck?" Romano growled at the smiling man that sat in the driver's seat of the car. He and his annoying ass brother sat in the back seat, the grandfather wanting to make sure the two boys were not even near the steering wheel due to their terrifying driving skills.

"Fratello! Don't say that word!" Feliciano yelled in his high pitched voice.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Romano snapped at the light brown haired man, no not man, he was too girly to be a man, beside him.

Feliciano slumped down in his seat and turned his head away from his brother and mumbled, "And you wonder why no one likes you."

Romano's scowl broke for a aecond at his brother's harsh words, but then his face twisted itself an angry expression. He tackled his brother, pinning him to the back seat. "At least I'm not a whiny brat that's only good for sucking that German bastard's dick!" He screamed in the stupid face that nearly mirrored his own. That's when the tears came. Romano doubted his little brother was nearly as sensitive as he seemed, just a really fucking good actor. He felt a hand yank him off Feliciano by the collar of his shirt.

"You made Feliciano cry! There is no need to be so mean to your brother," Romulus lectured the older Italian. Romano rolled his amber eyes at the obvious favoritism. "Why are you so angry, anyway?"

"In history class you paired me with that pervert! Why the hell would you do that!?" Romano yelled, again. "You know I hate him!"

"Come on, Francis is not so bad, and he is an excellent student in class. I bet the project you two make will be great," the older man said as he turned out of the school's parking lot and headed towards their home.

"He is too bad! He squeezed my ass in the hall way today!"

"Fratello, Big Brother Toni does that everyday. I don't see why you care so much that Francis does it, and when you used to go to all of those clubs you let guys-" Feliciano's words were cut off by two hands covering his mouth.

"What clubs, and what do you let guys do to you?" Romulus asked as Romano banged his head against the car window. He would be grounded for life after this one.

Feliciano's eyes widened as he realized the information he had just accidentally given to Nonno. "I'm sorry Romano! I didn't mean to say that! It just slipped, I swear!" Feliciano rambled as the car parked into the driveway in front of their rather large home, more tears in his eyes.

Romano sighed as he saw his brothers genuine tears of guilt, the idiot. At least he felt bad though. He looked up and caught his grandfather's parental glare. Romano gulped and flung the car door open and darted into the home like a bat out of hell.

Romulus let Feliciano's slip of information go for now, and the two walked into the house and began to make some pasta for an after school snack.

The older Italian, having escaped to the sanctuary of his room, flipped out his phone and cursed as he read a text from Francis.

_Hey Romano, so when do you want me to me to come over and work on that project? Or we could do something else if you want to. ;)_

After at least one hundred beatings from Antonio, Romano really thought Francis might give up, but no, that bastard kept trying to get into his pants. Thumbs rapidly pressing buttons on the miniature keyboard, he replied to the text.

_Go fuck yourself, and when you're finished come over in a few hours. The project will be about the Axis Powers. Antonio will be here, so if you try anything be prepared to get fucked up._

Then Romano decided he'd call up Antonio to inform him that he would be coming over to protect him from Francis. He quickly dialed his number and waited impatiently for his boyfriend to pick up his cell phone. Finally, after three rings, he picked up.

"Hello?" Antonio's voice said through the phone, clouded with confusion and slight pain.

"You okay, tomato bastard?"

"Oh, hey Romano, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Well get unbusy because you need to come over in a few."

"I'll try, but I-I'm not feeling too good, mi amor. I don't know if I can."

"But you gotta! Francis is-"

"Sorry Roma, I gotta get off the phone now, te amo."

The call ended and Romano gaped at his cell phone, too shocked to be pissed, yet. Did Antonio just hang up on him? What the hell!? He never, ever had done such a thing. After the initial shock , the anger and hurt set it. "That stupid asshole!" He yelled as he chucked his phone across the room and collapsed onto the large bed, fuming. The unusual act of the Spaniard caused the Italian to over react a bit, confused and upset. Why did Toni hang up on him? Did he do something wrong? Was Antonio mad at him, sick of him? Angry tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face into his pillow.


	4. Chapter IV

Antonio awoke on Ludwig's floor to the sound of ringing streaming from the cell phone in his pocket. He groggily sat up, not quite sure why he had been sprawled out on the floor. His head was pounding, his skin on fire, and that damn ringing was about to make his ears bleed. He pulled the device out of his pocket, but before he could answer it, a voice echoed in his mind.

_What the hell is happening!? _

Antonio's eyes widened as a familiar voice sounded within his head. Shaking his head, he answered the phone, hoping the strange voice was just a figment of his imagination.

"Hello?" He cringed at the dull pain still radiating through out his entire body. Why did he hurt everywhere? All he remembered was going in Ludwig's room... Where had Ludwig gone to anyway?

The speaker's voice was laced with worry. "You okay, tomato bastard?" Oh, it was his Roma. He smiled at that, but also flinched away from the cell phone that blasted his love's voice into his aching ears.

Fear exploded through Antonio's mind, pumping through his veins. His heartbeat sped up, his voice a little shaky. "Oh, hey Romano, I'm kind busy right now." He had to get off of the phone. He had to get away. He didn't know why he had to escape, but this strange terror was taking him over completely. He glanced around the perfect room quickly. Where the hell did Ludwig go?

"Well get unbusy because you need to come over in a few." Oh why did his precious Romano always have the worst timing? He couldn't come over until he found the missing German and attempted to calm himself down. What excuse could he give Romano though? Canceling on the feisty Italian was never a good idea... If he told Romano what was actually happening he'd think the frazzled Spaniard was loony. Hell, maybe Antonio was loony. The memories after walking into Ludwig's house were all blurred, he was hearing voices, and he was scared out of his mind for no specific reason. He had either sipped a bit too much wine, or he had lost his marbles, and the first choice was invalid because he was fresh out of wine at home ever since last weekend!

"I'll try, but I-I'm not feeling too good, mi amor. I don't know if I can." The sick excuse should work, right? Shaking, he rose to his feet and began pacing the room, a nervous habit that was not his...

"But you gotta! Francis is-" Romano's voice sounded desperate, but Antonio didn't have time to calm the younger adolescent down. The familiar voice again filled his mind.

_Stop ignoring me! I know you can hear me!_

Antonio's eyes widened in shock, and he squeezed the phone tight, knuckles growing pale. That couldn't have just been his imagination, right? "Sorry Roma, I gotta get off the phone now, te amo," he said quickly into the phone before hanging up immediately. He'd deal with the pissed Italian and Francis later. He had to figure out what the hell was going on with his mind. Would Romano still love him if he was crazy? He groaned as he fell back on the bed, running his callused hand through his tangled hair, thoughts racing about what in God's name was going on.

He heard a loud, annoyed sigh pass through his mind before the deep voice showed itself once more. _I wish you were just insane. I don't know what is going on. This makes no sense! Not only that but it isn't humanly possible. It goes against every fact on Earth! Gottverdammt!_

Antonio blinked, a bit confused as he listened to the voice in his head, listening carefully, trying to figure out what was so familiar about it. When the harsh German sounding word echoed in his head it finally clicked.

"Ludwig? Why are you in my head? I thought I was a schizo for a bit there!" Antonio said in relief.  
He wasn't crazy! It was just Ludwig in his head... Wait, that sounded a bit crazy too, didn't it? Worry creased his brow once more.

_Yes, it does sound crazy, idiot. It is crazy. I have no clue as to why this is happening. All I remember is passing out and now, I... It makes no sense! This has to be some strange dream._

The Spaniard took Ludwig's explanation into mind. A dream? That would make a lot of sense! He'd had much weirder dreams than this. Like that one with Roderich was really odd, couldn't look at the pianist the same way for a couple days. "Well if this a dream than if I pinch myself then we should wake up," Antonio said, proud of his theory. He pinched his arm as hard as he could, resulting in a rather loud shout, "Joder! Mi amigo you were wrong! That hurt a lot!" Pouting, he rubbed the stinging area on his tanned skin.

_But that is the only reasonable explanation. _

"Well then apparently we have to stop looking for a reasonable explanation and just an explanation."

_I suppose..._

Antonio turned to face towards the door as he heard the loud sound of booted footsteps echoing in the wooded hall.

_Scheiße! Gilbert's home. Don't tell him about this, whatever it is, that's happening. He will send you to a mental ward._

Before he could reply to Ludwig the bedroom door swung open, revealing a rather tall man with silvery white hair and tired red eyes. "Hey Luddy, I need some help with my calculus-" he started before blinking a bit in confusion as he saw Antonio reclining on the bed. "Oh, hey Toni, why are you here? Especially in Ludwig's room. He kind of hates you."

_I never said that! And he is in college. I should not be helping him with his homework._

The Iberian frowned a bit at the statement. "I'm here to work on a history project. Ludwig and I got paired together."

"Well then where is he then?" Gilbert asked. "And if I were you I'd get your ass off my bruder's bed. He gets really pissy about people touching his stuff."

_Yeah, get off of my bed. I spent twenty minutes making that this morning._

"Erm, um, he went to the store to pick up some stuff for the project," Antonio said while he stood

up, attempting to smooth the blankets he had wrinkled.

"Ah, I heard about that project from Francis. He got paired up with Romano, right? I'd keep an eye on him, Toni. He might try to get his boyfriend back."

Antonio immediately stiffened. Romano wouldn't get back with Francis, would he? He forced those thoughts away. "Roma hates Francis now. They won't get back together."

"I don't know, man. It was pretty unawesome of you to take his boyfriend like that, and Francis is pretty persuasive."

"They didn't break up because of me," Antonio said, his voice rather empty. Frustration and a bit of jealousy boiled under his skin. He walked over to Gilbert, halting in front of him. "Give me your car keys."

"Okay, but why?" The albino asked as he dropped his keys into Antonio's palm.

"I'm going over to Romano's," he said as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter V

Romano pulled himself into a sitting position, eyes red and puffy, and his hair sticking up wildly from being buried into a pillow. He climbed out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom. He carefully opened the door, making sure it didn't squeak in the slightest, and silently slid into the bathroom. He hated when people caught him crying. Feliciano was the one who cried all of the damn time, not him. He stood at the sink and turned the water on, pooling it in his hands before dousing his face with it. He toweled his face dry, glancing in the mirror to verify the tears stains had disappeared. Grabbing a brush, Romano fixed his hair to its regular style, parted to the right with his wild curl sticking out of his cowlick. He stared at the mirror making sure he looked like his regular angsty self instead of crying mess he had been just moments before.

The doorbell rang throughout the home, startling Romano and making him drop his brush on the ground. He scowled and picked it up before darting down the stairs to answer the door.

When he pulled the door open he was greeted with a smiling Frenchman. "Hey Romano, where's Toni at?" Francis asked as he walked into the Vargas' home, blue eyes glancing around, looking for the Spaniard.

Romano clenched his jaw, the anger and sadness welling up in his chest once more. Stupid Antonio, ditching and hanging up on him... He blinked back the tears welling in his eyes and began walking towards the staircase. "Let's just work on this dumb ass project," he mumbled before yelling towards the kitchen, "Nonno, your project is fucking stupid!"

"Watch your language Romano!" Romulus yelled back at the upset Italian led Francis up the stairs and into his room.

Scowling sourly, he pushed open his bedroom door and sat at his desk cluttered with various notes, most from a certain idiotic Spaniard, but one small piece of paper stood out. The handwriting on it was much fancier than all the others that contained endearing chicken scratch that took a few moments to decipher. His face flushed as he snatched the stupid thing and shoved it in a drawer before Francis spotted his handiwork from months past. His amber eyes flicked back at the Frenchman whom was sitting neatly on his messy bed, eyes focused in his nails as he picked at some dirt from under them. At least he wasn't ogling Romano's ass for once.

The Italian sighed as he tried to clear of the desk so he could write up some notes for the project due in a week. He wanted to get this over with so he could just curl up on his bed and be alone for awhile. The sight of the all the notes from the bastard that was too preoccupied to make sure Francis didn't try hitting on him again made his chest clench and anger pump through his entire body. He grabbed them in handful and crumpled them up, throwing them across the room, as tears overflowed from his eyes. He forgot Francis was even present as his tantrum escalated. He shuffled through the drawers, trying to find anything from Antonio to trash. He knew he was overreacting, but he didn't fucking care. The asshole could have at least given him a reason for not coming. Not feeling good? Bullshit. One time Toni showed up for a date wheezing and coughing as if he practically had the plague. What if Romano decided to get back with Francis? They were alone together after all. Would that tomato bastard even give a shit? Because if he did he would have showed up to watch Francis instead of ditching him.

Romano's hand grasped a couple of CD's Antonio had made for him a week ago. Snap. He broke each shiny disc in half before chucking it aimlessly, Francis having to duck away from the flying shards. The brunette searched for more things to release his anger on, his hands finding a shiny piece of ceramic. He raised it above his head, preparing to smash it on the floor before pale hands snatched it from his grip before it could perish. He turned, fuming, to face Francis who gently set the clay tomato back on the desk. He placed his hands on Romano's shoulders before the raging Italian could smack him for interfering in his temper tantrum.

"Romano, I know Antoine is a complete idiot, but what did he do to make you want to break your precious clay tomato he made?"

"It's not fucking precious! It's just a stupid, shitty piece of clay, th-that-" he broke into sobs as he finally realized all of the things he had ruined. All of his favorite discs were shattered on the ground, crumpled paper sprinkled the floor, and if it wasn't for Francis he would have destroyed the best present he'd ever got. He felt arms encircle him and a chaste kiss on top of his head. Romano looked up and said between sobs, "A-All because I'm mad at the stupid t-tomato bastard doesn't mean I'm gonna go back with you."

"I know that mon ami, just trying to make you feel better," he said as he rubbed circles on Romano's trembling back. "Now tell me what happened with Toni. I hate to see you so upset. I bet it is just merely a misunderstanding. You do love him, no?"

Romano wiped at the tears staining his face before leaning against the other's chest. He knew he shouldn't be clinging to Francis like this, but it wasn't like they were making out or anything. They were just friends, not even sure if they were even that anymore, but the blonde man was making him calm down and feel better. He always was easy to talk to, about anything really. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of his door creaking open.

"Feli, get out of my-" His words halted as he saw Antonio standing in his doorway, glaring at Francis with indescribable anger burning in his eyes.

"Get the hell off of him, Francis," Antonio growled before grabbing the man and pulling him away from Romano roughly and slamming him against a wall.

"Antoine! It isn't what you think. I swear I wasn't doing anything to him!" Francis's eyes were wide with fear. Antonio's temper was nothing to joke around about.

"Shut up!" he growled before slugging him in the face, blood trickling down from a freshly busted lip.

"Get the fuck off of him you asshole!" Romano screamed at his boyfriend as he tried to wriggle between the two taller men, trying to split them up. He was able to push the Spaniard back a few feet, but he soon advanced once more, anger and jealousy boiling inside of him. He barely noticed Romano screaming in front of him to stop as he swung at Francis again.

Romano crumpled to the ground as Antonio's fist slammed into his face, blood pouring from his nose as he covered it with his hands, trying to staunch the steady flow. Fresh tears of pain and shock mixed with the blood on his face as he sobbed.

Antonio's face went into shock as he realized his fist hadn't hurt Francis, but hit his little tomato instead. All his anger vanished immediately at the sight of Romano sobbing and bleeding on the ground in front of him. "R-Romano! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! Lo siento!" He didn't know what to do as Francis crouched down to held Romano with the injury. He knew his love would never forgive him for this. Antonio would never forgive himself for this.

"Fratello, why is everyone yelling?" Feliciano had just walked in the door way, curious as to the ruckus that seemed to be happening in his brother's room. Once he saw Romano bleeding and crying and the blood on Antonio's fist, anger flashed in his wide, usually innocent looking, eyes.

"Get. Out. Now." Feliciano's singsong voice had disappeared, replaced with an out of character serious, clipped tone. When no one moved for a moment Feliciano knelt down by his brother and hugged the sobbing man in his arms before turning to Antonio, pure hatred in his eyes. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update! Honors English class decided it wanted to murder me so I've been uber busy. Sadly, Luddy was absent in this chapter. Probably too shocked about Feli getting all protective of Romano. xD**

**Ludwig:... O.O**


	6. Chapter VI

Antonio's jaw went slack and his eyes widened in disbelief as Feliciano screamed and shot daggers at him. He backed away from the brothers slowly. "Feliciano, I swear to God I didn't mean to hurt Romano! I-it was an accident! Lo siento, lo sie-"

"Shut up! I hate you for hurting my fratello! I don't care if you're sorry. You need to leave right now," the young Italian answered, tears streaming down his cheeks as he squeezed Romano tighter to his chest.

Antonio's gaze switched to that of Romano's. He couldn't just leave now, not like this. "Please, Roma, listen to me. I love you, and I would never mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry, mi amor, so sorry," he said quietly trying to blink the tears out of his eyes.

Romano lifted his bloody head from Feli's shirt, tears mixed with the shock and pain his eyes showed. He wiped at his face in vain and met Antonio's eyes. His breath hitched when he realized how upset the other man was. "T-toni-"

"Don't you even think about forgiving him Romano! He hit you! He probably even broke your nose Get out Antonio! " Feliciano's yells were getting louder every second, turning into screeches.

Antonio flinched back, bumping into someone, Romulus. He went pale and, shaking, turned to face his teacher and Romano's grandfather, whom seemed to posses a look of pure hatred and extreme agitation in his golden eyes. He shrunk back. "H-hello, Mr. Vargas..."

Romulus grabbed Antonio's shoulder roughly and pushed him towards the door. "I think you should listen to Feliciano and leave my home," he said coldly.

Antonio hung his head and did as he was told, broken. Romulus would never allow him even close to Romano ever again. What the hell was wrong with him? He never could control himself when he went into violent rages, and everyone knew to stay away from him during that lapse of time, so it usually turned out okay in the end. He never thought he'd show that side to Romano though, and if he did that Romano would have the sense to stay away from him... "I'm so sorry mi amor," he whispered to himself as he left the house and climbed into the beat up car. He began to drive to his own home, ready to curl up in his bed and pout for the rest of the week.

_This is my bruder's car..._

Antonio groaned. He had forgotten about the Ludwig problem.

_How could you forget about someone else in your mind?_

"Well you've pretty quiet up there for a while now amigo," he muttered tiredly. This day just sucked. Now he had to fix the Romano issue, and get the German out of his head. He spun the steering wheel and made U-turn, heading back towards the Beilschmidt home.

_Mein Gott! You drive worse than Feliciano!_

Antonio sped up, going about twenty miles over the speed limit just to annoy the German.

_Do you want to kill us!? Slow down and drive like a person with an ounce of sanity._

Antonio smirked. He usually didn't act like a complete ass, but he was pissed at everything right now, and he had to take his anger out on something, and Ludwig was the only one there. "Make me."

Suddenly, his limbs froze up and began to move on their own, taking control of the car and slowing it down significantly. After it arrived at a safe speed Antonio regained control, eyes wide and body trembling. "What the hell was that?" he snapped, scared and confused.

_You were going to kill us! What else was I supposed to do?_

Antonio clenched his jaw and ground his teeth in annoyance. Great, just great. He turned into the driveway, but instead of entering the house and trying to make excuses to Gilbert for why his brother was still not home, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Romano's number, praying the Italian would answer his call.

_What are you doing?_

Antonio ignored the voice and continued listening to the rings in his ear. Finally he heard Romano's voice.

"What do you want?" Antonio's face twisted into a sad expression, a frown turning his lips downward. Romano's voice was full of sorrow, and his words trembled in the slightest way, obviously the man was trying not to cry.

"I am so, so, so sorry for hitting you, Romano. I will do anything for you to forgive me."

"Why the fuck d-did you even get so mad in the first place? You broke my nose and busted Francis' lip. Do you think a stupid apology is going to fix that?"

"What was I supposed to do when I walked in to see you holding Francis? Was I supposed to be perfectly fine with you holding each other like that?" His desperate tone was turning into one of irritation.

"He was holding me like that because you are a complete dick! You just hung up on me and ditched me, so I was upset and Francis was trying to calm me down! But you didn't give him the chance to explain because you are fucking insane and decided to just barge in and punch him."

"Roma, I didn't know-"

"I don't care! You ruined everything because you never think! You know how much I had to persuade Nonno not to sue you for hitting me like that? I would have forgiven you for anything. Anything, but this. I-It's over, T-toni." His voice was almost lost into sobs, and when Antonio deciphered what Romano was saying his breath hitched.

"I didn't mean to! Please, I'll do anything. I love you more than anything in the world. I can't lose you Romano, I can't," Antonio pleaded.

"Bye A-antonio." The call ended.


	7. Chapter VII

Gilbert barely heard the car pull into the driveway as he was kneeling in the garden, tugging out the weeds that were attempting to strangle his awesome flowers. Although he had merely been working for fifteen minutes or so dirt still plastered his skin, staining his pale hair and clumping on his hands. The temperature was too hot for the German's liking, forcing him to strip his shirt off his shirt early on. He swept his dirty hand across sweat covered forehead as he yanked out yet another weed.

In the midst of humming some obnoxious tune he was roughly pulled upwards by his arm. "What the hell?!" He snapped as he was dragged into the house by a rather upset Spaniard and slammed against a wall. "Dude, what's your prob-"

The words were cut off by a fierce kiss smashed against his lips. His red tinged eyes widened in shock. It'd been a while since any of them in the Bad Touch Trio had messed around. Usually one of the member's relationships got in the way of such activities, so something must have happened with Romano? His thoughts snapped to the present as he felt his friend's dark run up his chest and tweaked a nipple. Gilbert broke of the kiss and switched their positions while the Spaniard allowed his guard to slip. He pinned Antonio firmly against the wall before letting his hands wander down the other's body. He smirked as he pushed the shirt up, helping the Iberian shed the annoying piece of clothing. He was surprised by the lack struggle on Antonio's side. Usually they'd be fighting for quite some time over who would be dominant. Gilbert buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, biting the sensitive skin roughly.

The tanned man's breath hitched at the action, letting his eyes flutter shut to bathe in the pleasure.

_This is sick! I can't comprehend how casual your intimacy with my Bruder is... Stop it now! At least wait a few damn days until this mess is over with before- Oh Gott, don't touch him like that! I will have to bleach my eyes to keep these mental images from haunting me._

Antonio had allowed his hands to wander down, rubbing the German man's groin as his neck was splotched with bruises. He ignored Ludwig's mental yelling, not caring about scarring him by fucking Gil. What just had happened with Romano still stung, and he needed a good distraction. He was still furious with Francis, so the albino was honestly his only choice. Too focused on ignoring the complaining in his mind, he missed the words that spilled from Gilbert's lips, only the hot breath brushing against his ear indicated to Antonio that the man had spoken at all.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes to see a devilish grin beaming at him.

Gilbert laughed slightly before dragging them both to the ground, Antonio pinned beneath him. Pale fingers quickly unbuttoned the Spaniard's jeans, smirking deviously downward at the flushed man before yanking them off with a sharp tug. The albino began to palm the thin cloth before tucking his fingers under the waist band, but rather than soliciting a moan from the tanned man he heard a pained groan.

Antonio's eyes, previously glazed over in lust, snapped open in panic as a familiar stabbing sensation pounded intense agony into his head, stomach, and chest simultaneously. Instinctively, he jutted his arm outwards, trying to push Gilbert away, but failed, his hand merely resting on the other's chest. A strangled groan of agony escaped his lips before he rolled to his side, clenching his chest.

"Dude, Toni, you alright? Yah still upset over Romano? Come one, I'll get your mind off of him," he said before rolling his friend back onto his back, ignorant of the pain he was in. He captured Antonio's lips, thrusting his tongue into the cavern.

Antonio was panicking, struggling beneath Gilbert, but his movements were too weak for the German to even catch on. Another blast of pain exploded in his head as Gilbert's kiss smothered his mouth; the pain making him woozy as his vision blurred. Confusion swirled in his mind as his sight faded to blackness, but before falling completely unconscious, the Spaniard spotted a mysterious pink aura surrounding the two men.

Cyan eyes blinked open in terror, disgust swirling in their depths.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update, school and family stuff have been taking over my life! I also apologize for the short chapter, but I guessed you guys would at least want me to post something rather than waiting another month to make it longer. I will try to have my next chapter posted within reasonable time. Thank you everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed! It means so much that you guys like this weird ass story!**


	8. Chapter VIII

This was not happening. This couldn't be happening! Ludwig's mind raced in puzzlement as he tried to shove his brother off of him. He was just in Antonio's body being thoroughly disgusted, but now he had his own body back? Scheiße... He obviously did want his body back, but at a time like this, seriously? And for some frustrating reason he could barely move, his body ached so much, every time he lifted his arm to shove Gilbert off pain shocked through him.

_I like having control of us way more than being stuck in here..._

Ludwig tried to snap angrily at the annoying Spanish voice interrupting his thought processes but his brother's disgusting tongue blocked any words from being voice. This was repulsive, so Ludwig did the first thing to come to mind to get his brother the hell off of him.

He shot into a sitting position the second Gilbert rapidly recoiled, whimpering and tongue bleeding. He scrambled around snatching Antonio's clothes to dress himself, pale face flushed deep red from the incident.

"Damn, what the fuck, dude!? That was so messed up, To-" Gilbert's curses and shouts ended abruptly as he finally set his eyes on his flustered brother. Face blushing even darker than his brother's, he darted from the room, not bothering to get dressed. The bathroom door slammed behind him as the albino grasped the faucet and squirted a generous amount of liquid soap into his mouth.

"I swear to God you were Antonio! Where the hell, I don't-, I oh God," he shouted, his words barely comprehensible through the bubbly water spilling from his mouth.

The younger sighed and leaned against the doorway, an angry scowl on his face.

"Dammit Antonio, why the hell did your rebound have to be my brother, that was sick," he mumbled to himself.

_Gil and I always do that when we're single! I'm surprised you haven't heard us before._

Grinding his teeth, Ludwig buried his face in his palms, "I didn't need to know that!"

_Then you shouldn't of asked!~_

Ludwig shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the past several minute, the worst of his life up to this point. He couldn't even find words to express how much he hated that annoying Spaniard stuck in his mind...

_Amigo, that is not nice at all..._

The German cringed through his fury, guilt ebbing through him at the sound of such a dejected voice, but he shook the troublesome feeling off quickly. He had to explain this mess to Gilbert, the man probably thought he was going insane after such a confusing encounter.

"Bruder-" he started but was quickly interrupted by his panicking sibling, trembling over the sink.

"Y-you were Toni! I know it bec-cause I was taking care of my awesome flowers and he-you- I don't even know!" He exclaimed before attempting to shove more soap in his mouth.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and snapped the soap dispenser from the other's hand and placing it out of his brother's reach as he crossed his arms and focused on a small speck on the wall, not capable of really looking at his brother too closely at the moment, before he began the long, confounding explanation that could very well send him to an asylum for its ridiculousness.

"Let me explain before you start freaking out again."

"I need a band-aid for my tongue," Gilbert whined.

"Shut up and let me talk!" Germany yelled, his flustered blush turning darker with annoyance. "Antonio came over earlier," he began only to be interrupted once more.

"I already know about that, for the stupid history project."

"What the hell did I just say!"

"Sorry..." The elder German mumbled around the swollen tongue sticking out of his mouth.

After one last glare he continued furthering the story. "Antonio came over, yes for the history project, but while he was touching all of my things, we both experienced this dreadful agony and I fell unconscious."

"Kesesese, Luddy fainted? That is so unawesome!"

With another sharp glare Gilbert fell silent once more.

_Don't worry Luddy, I fainted too. _

The blonde growled at the obnoxious voices filling his head and that God awful nickname that everyone fancied calling him for some idiotic reason.

"Antonio also passed out and a bit later Antonio woke up and I was, I swear I am telling the truth, in his mind for some reason, and my body was no longer in the room, and after that, well um, incident, I have come to the conclusion every once in awhile we switch bodies, which is also quite painful."

Ludwig watched his brother's facial expressions closely, relieved when he spotted no sign of disbelief, just an intense, thoughtful dace. Finally, his strange eyes lit up with an idea.

"I know how I can believe you, Luddy!"

"Stop calling me that! And how is that?" Ludwig asked, curiously. Gilbert was accepting this insane story quite easily.

"Toni's in your mind right, so he can hear my awesome voice?"

"...Yes."

"Then I'll ask you a question only Toni will know, and you'll have to give me the right answer, kay?"

"That sounds reasonable," Ludwig said, a small smile turning up his lips at his brother's rare, intelligent idea.

"Toni, what is Romano's favorite kink?"

Ludwig blushed brightly, why would Gil know something that personal about them?

_Oh that one's easy! He love to dress up like a kitty and then I get the handcuffs out-_

"I am not repeating that!" Ludwig squeaked in embarrassment as he failed to delete the mental images from his mind. God must be out to scar him today...

"Come on Luddy, stop being such a prude. Don'tchya you want me to believe you?"

"H-he said something about a cat and bondage..." He mumbled below his breath, his voice so low Gilbert just barely could hear it

"Woah." Gilbert leaned back against the sink and stared at Ludwig awestruck. "This is so weird!"

* * *

**Hey guys, I swore to myself I'd have this up by my birthday which is today! I'd love some reviews/favorite/follows for presents please! **


	9. Chapter IX

Romano sniffled while he stared at his phone, hand itching to snatch it and call his boy- no, ex-boyfriend, but his common sense restricted such a foolish action. He would have to be a complete and utter idiot to call that bastard up and forgive him; his now crooked nose was a perfect reason as to why he should banish all thoughts of picking up that damned phone.

It was an accident though... If I accidentally hurt Toni, I'd be crushed if he didn't forgive me.

The thought, warring with everything he had just previously said to Antonio mere moments ago, caused his trembling fingers to clasp around the battered device. He really needed to stop throwing his shit around... Romano took a long look around his room, taking in all of the mess and chaos that had taken place a little bit earlier. With a sigh and tears pricking at his eyes, his stomach churned with immense guilt. He had thrown a fit, no a bratty tantrum because Antonio felt sick and didn't feel like coming over. He was such an asshole!

Romano groaned and ran a hand through his hair, completely stressed out as he turned the phone over in his palm a few times. Okay, he had to call and forgive Antonio. Who other than that dumb bastard would be able to deal with his immense amount of bullshit? No one, that's fucking who. He'd be a lonely, grumpy bastard for the rest of his dreadful life if he didn't get back with Antonio. It was a mere fact! Antonio loved him and spoiled him and even made him an awesome clay tomato, one mistake shouldn't ruin that right?

A surge of agony pounded in his nose and radiated off to make his entire face sore. Yes, yes it should. Antonio hadn't just made a mistake. He'd attacked him, accident or not it didn't matter. He had a broken, bloodied nose, and blood stains on his carpet because of that jerk off. His life was already fucked up enough, adding an abusive boyfriend on top of that couldn't possibly help his situation in the least.

Okay, thinking of Antonio as an abusive boyfriend is a little harsh. It's not like Antonio had meant to punch him in the face; he meant to punch his best friend Francis in the face. So in actuality he was an abusive best friend, not an abusive boyfriend. Romano chewed his lip. He wasn't quite sure if that was better, but hey, it couldn't be worse...

"Dammit," Romano growled as he sat up, hands shaking as they gripped the phone tightly. He didn't know what to do... He had been utterly miserable since he broke it off, so that meant he should forgive him, but it is just a known rule that when you get punched in your face by your significant other it was time to separate, but these were also special circumstances... Did special circumstances even matter when you had a broken nose? His face was now permanently marred because of Antonio's temper. It wasn't on purpose though, accidents happen.

Fuck, he was about to yank out his hair over this stupid decision. He needed to just decide already and move on with his life. Okay, think, think, think. Romano squinted his eyes shut and ground his teeth in frustration, dropping the phone and burying his fist in his hair.

What will make me happy?

"Antonio," he whispered to himself before relaxing all of his tensed up limbs and muscles. "Toni makes me happy, so I'll..."

"Fratello, you okay?" Romano quickly hid his phone beneath his pillow as he heard his brother's voice from the doorway.

"Um, yeah, I guess," he replied, anxious for his brother to leave so he could call Antonio and forgive him, but if Feliciano figured out about that he'd be pissed again.

Feliciano looked at him a little suspiciously before sighing sadly and plopping down next to his brother on the bed. "Can I talk to you, or are you gonna yell at me to leave?"

Romano just buried his face in the pillow before mumbling, "Talk about whatever the fuck you want."

The younger smiled slightly at not being kicked out of the room before sadly staring into his lap. "Luddy and I had a date today, and he never showed up so I thought he just forgot. I texted to remind him, but he won't answer me. I think he's ignoring me," he said, his voice faltering at the end as tears streaked his cheeks.

Romano sat up and pulled Feliciano into tight hug, struggling to resist saying an "I told you so" comment, knowing it'd only upset the little Italian even more. "Our boyfriends are both total dicks aren't they?" Romano mumbled, letting Feliciano cry.

"Don't compare stupid Antonio to Ludwig, he's just ignoring me, not breaking my nose."

Romano tensed, a fight would brew between them if commented about it again. Usually he wouldn't give a fuck about another screaming match, but he was just too broken right now, and Feli seemed just as fragile. He jammed his jaw shut and continued to hold his fratellino.

Romulus, having just finished preparations for dinner, went to go drag both of his gloomy grandsons downstairs to go and eat. Romano's door was slightly ajar, quite strange. Usually the boy, especially when he was in one of his moods, would always lock the door tight so no one could disturb him. Curious, he quietly opened it, smiling as his eyes settled on the two brothers laying entwined on the bed.

"Romano is actually capable of being cute, who knew," he whispered to himself before pulling out his phone and snapped a picture of them, wincing at the sound that emitted from his phone. Romano, just as Romulus had feared, sat up and caught sight of the phone aimed at him and growling, lunged out of bed screaming a string of quite colorful obscenities at the man.

Chuckling, Romulus fled from his angry grandson, making sure to save the adorable photo in his phone, as he yelled back at the fuming Romano and the confused Feliciano that dinner was ready.

Romano glared at both of his dopey relatives as he shoved pizza and pasta into his mouth at an amazing speed. How dare that bastard take an embarrassing picture of him like that!? He heard his brother chuckled at the other side of the table, causing Romano to snap his head upwards as he saw Feliciano looking at the damned phone that had snapped the evil picture.

"Romano, you look so cute!" Feliciano beamed, his happy expression meeting Romano's death glare.

"Feli. I swear to God if you don't delete that fucking picture you will die tonight."

Feliciano rolled his eyes in response and handed his phone back to Nonno. "You are overreacting, the picture isn't that bad."

"It's fucking embarrassing and knowing that bastard," he said, jutting his finger in Nonno's direction. "He'll show the whole class that picture on the overhead! Fuck you guys, I'm going in my room, and don't either of you bother me."

Romano stomped away from his family and headed up the staircase. In all honesty he wasn't that pissed. Yeah that picture Nonno took was complete bullshit, but his angry demeanor was more of a facade at this point. He needed an excuse to lock himself away in his room, and usually when Romano was fuming his family left him be. After rushing into his bedroom he slammed his door, for good measure, and quickly locked it. Hands anxiously tapping away on his thigh he crawled into his bed and retrieved his phone, carefully dialing Antonio's number.

_Ring._

Ring.

Ring...

Dammit! How long was it going to take for that fucktard to pick up his-

"Hallo?"

Wait what? That accent, what? Why on God's green Earth did that macho potato have Antonio's phone?!

"You bastard!" Romano screamed into the phone before chucking it across the room.

* * *

Hey Guys! Yeah, I know I suck for not updating for so long, and I'm sorry! I hope you like this new chapter!


End file.
